The Higurashi Curse
by snow-leopard-demon24
Summary: Lies, deceit,and forgiveness words which are never interconnected. Although, Mother Earth realized this, and wants to make a difference. Male!Kagome


Ten-Thousand years ago, a great war between humans and demons broke out. Fighting for land and power by corrupted beings, plagues roamed the earth, and death. Mother Earth was sadden by all her children, and wished to teach them all a lesson. A select few saw the sadness which was tormenting Mother Earth's heart and set to fight in her honor, believing their actions would please her. As they traveled throughout the land, searching for damned beings which they believed were responsible for the deaths of many, the black souls of war and chaos. Their targets were hanyou of every type. Believing that their very existence as the carriers of the negativity from both demons and humans. Billions of hanyou's died for an ideology, a myth which had no part of.

As the strengths of hanyous began to grow, they were unable to fully destroy their existence. Thus, a power was created, to destroy all the hanyous they could find. The power which made it capable for them to restrain hanyous demonic heritage, to dominate, enslaving them to their goals. Forcing all those whom they controlled, to fight against their brothers and sisters,, participating in horrendous acts which resulted into bastard children. When they were enslaved, they too were forced to continue with the acts of their forefathers.

As the war continued to spread worldwide, the disappearance of hanyou did not create panic and terror. For many died and never returned to their families during this time. As four demons began to out fight all the others, more powerful than any common demon or human could possibly imagine. They established their control and broke the land in four parts, North, South, East, and West. Which they governed their lands as they saw fit, they were known as the Four Lords. As they died and their power was inherited by their children, and when they died, to theirs. Prosperity and peace ruled the lands, soon, all humans and demons forgot about the war, and the reasons for which they fought. Although, those who crated terror in the lives of hanyous, never forgot. As there was no longer a need for their existence, they disappeared vowing to complete the task that they set out to complete.

As Mother Earth heard their vow, she could only weep tears which caused torments of rain for many years. For the lesson she wanted to teach, did not result in deaths of her beloved children. Therefore, a prophecy was created which would come at the start of the next Great War, for when they would resurrect. The prophecy was told by a Miko, who, with great powers bestowed this great secret. With her last act, she created a jewel by her won heart to combat the evil which plagued the earth. What was not known, that this war, was not of the legendary war which the chosen one would rise. But rather, was born.

As a scared mother who gained the wrath of the demon Lord, had heard the tales of the mythic powers of the Bones Eater well held. Of demon corpses that was killed by the local villagers, and remains dumped into the well. Only to disappear the next day. As she ran to what she believed as the only savior of her and her newborn child. She did not seen the sword that strike through her back, stabbing her heart. Barely missing the child which she held. As she leaned over the well holding the child. With the last words she said:

_The chosen one, twice cursed, by those who intent to kill and by which they call their own, hidden but not lost, shall reunite the world as a whole. Blessed by Mother Nature, shall bear a mark that will distinguish the chosen from all._

As the baby dropped into the abyss, flashing of bright lights surrounded the fragile baby. The only reminder which the child would have of its mother was the first taste of liquid the baby had, the blood of the mother dripping down the mouth.

Kagome always knew that she was different from her classmates. From the way she acted to the basic social skills which she could never understand. Clearly, Kagome was a strange child, and was bullied constantly for her quirks. Her family, which she was told, was because of her uniqueness, and the other children insecurities. And of the secret which the Higurashi family had, which became their curse.

As it became her fifteenth birthday, and the faithful day in which she fell down the well and found herself five-hundred years into the past, and when she returned home telling her mother of her ordeal. Although, her mother never believing in supernatural occurrences, listened to her daughter in stride as she was told of the fabulous tale of a boy with ears, dressed in red, stuck in a tree by an arrow. The very same tree, as she later found out, which she saw everyday outside her kitchen window.

As her daughter crossed between times, of the Feudal era, and the present, it never occurred to her to tell her only daughter the real truth of her existence, and the truth behind her differences. As a child she was told the story of the Great War, and the supposed prophecy of the chosen one. She only believed, as she began to grow older, as a bunch of hogwash, stories which her grandfather created to scare her. It wasn't until the years passed and barely seeing her daughter. Who was following this fabulous adventure which she was bound to by hanyou and her kindness, and love to her friends. That she finally realized the reality of the prophecy, and how exactly how it related to her seventeenth year old daughter.

_ I saw you there Inuyasha, all innocent stuck to that tree. I did not know all the torment and the sadness that was to follow. All I did was pull out the arrow. It was not all your fault, it's mine too. I believed that I could change you. Make you stop loving Kikyou and love me instead. I wanted you to look at me and not see Kikyou, her reincarnation, or even a jewel collector. I wanted you to see me as Kagome Higurashi, the women you love. The problem was you could not forget about her. Every night I see you leave to go see her. Sometimes you don't come back for a day or two and when you do you'd tell me a lie, tell me you heard a rumor about the shards, and say that you were checking it out to see if it was true. You know and I know that it's not true. Where were you when that Bear youkai was about to eat me? I was broken and hurt; do you know who was there to give me support? The man you hate more than life itself. NO, it was not Koga, but Sesshomaru, your __brother__. Why can't you do the same?_

Kagome not only felt bad for the secrets Inuyasha had, but the fact that she had her very own. Chasing, killing, defeating demons all across Feudal Japan, you would imagine that they would have grown closer. Especially the reason why they meet each other in the first place, the same goal they all held. But, Kagome soon realized that secrets are not only useful to not destroy the ignorance they had towards her, but it lowered the disappointment she knew they would have if they found out. You see, Kagome has one weakness, one that she cursed for every night, damning her humanity. And that was being weak. Weak of not telling the truth, asking for help, or even trying to make a difference. As there are two facts that Kagome learned, one was that she was the dumbest human that existed, and second, who she was really was would result in her death. This does not mean that Kagome was suicidal, far from it. Although, nothing could be said about the homicidal tendencies those she told have towards her.

As the reality was, Kagome was the day that Okasan found her was the same day that her only daughter died in her arms. When the baby was born, Kagome's sibling was born dead, a girl. With her grief and abandonment of her other child, Kagome's father and grandfather could do nothing else but hide the biggest secret the Higurashi family would be ever ashamed of. Kagome Higurashi was born male, and with a swap of clothes, she was presented to the family in the arms of her mother. Whose smile and glistening eyes portrayed the insanity caused by the death of her own child. Her second pregnancy which resulted in another boy and the death of her husband, Okasan never was truly the same.

So when Kagome returned to an empty house, she was finally able to act and wear clothes which she was banned from, and would be punished for. Too busy, she didn't see the note that was left on the table.

_Sweetie,_

_Your grandfather, your brother, and I went to deal with family matters. I know you understand what I mean. I went and rented a movie for you. Your favorite movie. And there's money on the refrigerator. If you need any more money, I left my credit card on the table. Remember don't go outside, there's a storm coming, and we don't need what happened last time it rained again. I was barely able to cover up what happened. Well let me stop my rambling, so we'll be back in a couple of weeks._

_Love You,_

_Mom_

Kagome never knew that at fourteen she would fall into a well that would take her five-hundred years in the future, meeting a half-demon, and the great adventures that she would have with her friends, but as the time was passing by. During the scariest times of her life, she never wavered and never stopped caring. The process of going back in forth in time with the use of a well, isn't the most practical or imaginative source of time travel. Grabbing her enormous yellow bag and rushed to the well. Opening the door and going down the stairs, she jumped in the well; not caring that she'll get a nasty bruise and that she heard her skirt rip. Hopefully this time would be different. Inuyasha would be standing there with open arms, embracing her and saying how much she meant to him.

Looking up to see a cloudless sky, Kagome huffed herself up the ladder that she forced Inuyasha to make for her. And unusual silence surrounded her, and she could only be wary as she walked closer to Inuyasha's village. What a perfect day to proclaim to the world her family secret. After realizing that not only was her family preventing her to be herself, but just to conform with Okasan and her insanity. As Kagome was tired of being fake, and tired of not being able to fully flirt with other guys, as Kagome was one-hundred percent male and gay for one white-haired older brother. But it was not only her identity that was to be concerned about.

* * *

><p>I know it's badly written, then do something about it and become my beta. I don't think I will update this, thus it's going to be labeled as complete. Hope you like it.<p>

Snow


End file.
